Mantis
Mantis appears in the Guardians of the Galaxy episode "Don't Stop Believin'", voiced by Jennifer Hale.32 This version is a member of the Universal Believers. The Guardians of the Galaxy members Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot encounter Mantis where she takes them through the tunnels beneath the Spartaxian Royal Palace in order to save Star-Lord. They go through various obstacles where Mantis tells them to believe. After the group frees Star-Lord, they end up in the throne room where the Cosmic Seed energy is even after a fight with the robots there and a brief fight with Emperor J'son. When Mantis claims that J'son is a tyrant, she tries to attack him only to be subdued by the Guardians of the Galaxy. While being remanded to the dungeon, Mantis still claims that J'son is a tyrant and that they will eventually believe that fact. In the episode "Lyin' Eyes," Mantis had escaped from the Spartaxian Dungeon and has joined her cult, the Universal Believers's fellow members in a criminal only auction house on Knowhere. While accessing the vault in Knowhere's Sinus Cavity to look for the Pocket Dimension Vial, Rocket Raccoon and Drax the Destroyer run into Mantis who has gained Ebony Maw of the Black Order as the latest member of the Universal Believers. They defeat Rocket Raccoon and Drax the Destroyer and then have the Blood Brothers dispose of them on a nearby planet. Upon the two of them being rescued by Star-Lord, Gamora, and Groot, Rocket Raccoon and Drax the Destroyer confront Mantis and the rest of the Universal Believers on their flagship that was orbiting another planet. They used a device which converts mental energy into physical energy to aid them in combat. With the help of Rocket Raccoon's lies, the Guardians of the Galaxy cause doubt in the cult's belief and thus removes their powers allowing them to defeat Mantis, Ebony Maw, and the rest of the Universal Believers fanatics. In the episode "Black Helmet Women," Mantis and the Universal Believers were able to steal the sarcophagus from the Guardians of the Galaxy. During a fight on the Universal Flagship, Gamora in the Nova Centurion helmet managed to damage the Universal Believers' ship and the Guardians of the Galaxy make off with the sarcophagus as Mantis and the Universal Believers work to recharge their flagship's engines. In the episode "Me and You and a Dog Named Cosmo," Mantis and Ebony Maw drain Cosmo the Spacedog's energies as part of their plans to disrupt the Rigellian Peace Conference on Nowhere. The Guardians of the Galaxy managed to cause their flagship to crash into Knowhere's cranium. In the episode "Can't Get It Out of My Head," Mantis and the Universal Believers use the advantage of their crashed flagship to turn Knowhere's inhabitants into zombies that obey the Universal Believer's orders where the zombies build a weapon that they will use on Xandar and the sarcophagus. When their plot is thwarted, the Universal Believers' flagship drifts towards Xandar. In the episode "Rock Your Baby," Mantis, Ebony Maw, and the Universal Believers confront the Guardians of the Galaxy and Cosmo when the sarcophagus hatches into a Warlock. With help from Cosmo and Warlock's evolving powers, the Guardians of the Galaxy get away from the Universal Believers. GOTGS2E625177.png GOTGS2E625153.png GOTGS2E625129.png GOTGS2E625105.png GOTGS2E623113.png GOTGS2E623257.png GOTGS2E619513.png GOTGS2E623065.png GOTGS2E619489.png GOTGS2E619465.png GOTGS2E623089.png Scene20905-0.png Scene20881-0.png Scene20857-0.png Scene20833-0.png Scene20809-0.png Scene19825-0.png Scene19801-0.png Scene19777-0.png Scene19753-0.png Scene16585-0.png Scene16561-0.png Scene16297.png Scene16273.png Scene10969.png Scene11449.png Scene11473.png Scene11497.png Category:Marvel Universe Category:Criminals Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Aliens Category:Psychic Category:Universal Believers Category:Body Adventure Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Deceased Category:Pathological Liar Category:Bounty Category:Nova Corps Category:Harem Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Rogues Gallery Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Spiritual Leaders Category:Woman Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Murdered Category:Killed In Action Category:Seduction Category:Female Category:Female Category:Female